This invention relates to a precision micro positioning device which allows micron linear translation of a spatial light modulator (Liquid Crystal Display (LCD)). At present, the commercial LCD technology market is aimed at producing images for output into front projector, Digital TV and HDTV, Rear Projection TV, PDP-TV, and LCD-TV applications. The requirements for these systems are not as demanding as those required for imaging still pictures onto digital AGX paper. Imaging still pictures onto digital AGX paper require a higher resolution than today's LCD's are capable of providing. Therefore, to achieve a resolution that is acceptable in producing high quality still images on digital AGX paper, dithering is required.